Cruel fiction
by dallysbear
Summary: Lucy grew up with a secret she isn't your average mage but if she told you the truth it'd be too risky. Her life has never been an easy one and being betrayed by the one you love doesn't help either -shipping is a free for all vote for who you want but i may have her have a relationship with my oc damon (sorry if it takes a while to introduce fairy tail) there is a poll on profile
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy: Dallybeary start the story**

**Me: ok will you hold on i cant find my laptop D:**

**Lucy: its on your lap -_-**

**Me: Oh .-.**

**Lucy: dallysbear does not own Fairytail if she did maybe she wouldnt be so ummmm...weird**

**me: you didnt have to be so mean T.T also sorry if everyone seems way out of character but hey its my story **

Prologue

No one's pov

Lucy was being carried by her mother as they journeyed through the forest. Lucy was on the verge of falling asleep in her mother's arms before she started getting curious

"Mama…Mamma, where are we going?" asked a six year old lucy

"We're going back home" said her mother Layla

"Home but don't we live with Father jude? Isn't that home?" questioned little Lucy

Her mother just hummed and replied, "No sweetheart we're going back home with daddy for a bit but before that were going to visit your uncle Acnologia you're old enough train some of your magic"

"We get to see Uncle Acno too! Yay! Mommy does daddy love me?" Lucy asked with a small pout.

She didn't understand why she only got to visit him for a day at his home and he would only stay a week at their cottage out in the woods. _'mommy always said it was our little secret but why do I have two daddies?' _

"You silly girl your daddy loves you very much" said Layla

Lucy smiled at that and soon fell asleep leaving her mother alone with her thoughts.

'My sweet Lucy there's so much to tell you and little time left for us together I'm sorry you've been kept in the dark but soon you'll figure it out you are such a smart girl I can't keep anything from you' Layla laughed at her thoughts and soon arrived to her destination.

Time skip (at the dragon kingdom)

No one's POV

Acnologia sat at the throne bored out of his mind anxious of the arrival of his sister and niece whom he had not seen for quite some time. He grew a bit anxious as the seconds ticked away turning into minutes and slowly into hours it was about sunset when he felt an surge of power enter _his _realm. A small smirk appeared on his face knowing all too well who finally arrived. There she was in all her glory his twin sister carrying in her arms the little queen to be.

"hello brother" Layla said

"Hello sister" Acnologia replied

"It has been so long since I came back home; I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." she remarked sadly giving him an empty smile not fully reaching her eyes he knew her too well to be fooled and understood her better than most.

"Yes it has been and circumstance-shmurkumstance you're home that's all that counts. How's the little dragon doing, is she adjusting well?" he cautiously asked

As if by sheer coincidence little lucy turned in her mother's arms to be face to face with Acnologia.

"Uncle Acno…. where.. w-where are we I thought we were going to play in the forest?" said Lucy

"sweetie were staying with your uncle for a bit and daddy spirit is coming over to play." Layla calmly explained to the groggy child.

Lucy looked at both adults for a few moments before jumping into her uncle's arms demanding a piggy back ride. After a few rides around the castle Lucy hopped off Acnologia's back and went exploring to later be found asleep in the library being held by none other than the spirit king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its me again i just wanted to let you know my story will contain a lot of time skipping because then it will take forever for her to meet fairy tail oh and in this story Lucy was actually born a few years before natsu dont worry if your confused it will all make sense later**

**Lu-chan: Dally-chan i think you're giving the readers a headache**

**Me: im so sorry i should be punished**

**Lu-chan: *sweatdropws* no punishment needed just continue with the story**

**Me: ok :(**

**Lu-chan: dally-chan doesnt own fairy tail or its characters **

Time skip the next morning

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of dragons roaring and ran as fast as I could to the throne room as I entered the room I saw my mommy and uncle next to a man I didn't know. They turned towards me and I saw the mystery man turn fully and I saw him…

"Daddy you really are here!" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground

" Lucy get up from the floor so we can talk to you about something very important" my mom said with a fierce tone

I got up and stood in front of all three of them and they quickly looked at one another before nodding and soon my mom spoke

"Lucy I know you're a smart girl and have advanced with your magic so your uncle and daddy agreed to train you but you need to promise that you won't tell your father jude what you've learned he doesn't know magic and he's a bit threatened by it. You will be taught here for a whole earthland summer each year ok? I'm also giving you my keys I don't need them as much as you do." She smiled as she said them and my eyes grew wide I couldn't believe my mommy was giving me her keys?!

"Also Lucy if you learn celestial magic we can advance to other types of magic and maybe your… oof" he was cut off with an elbow to the rib by my daddy

"That's enough Acnologia she doesn't need to be told" He deadpanned

And so it began each summer I would live with my uncle and daddy while my mom would stay home and cover for me saying I was at summer camp.

Timeskip 2years

Lucy's pov

Its my 8th birthday and I've mastered celestial, light, and healing magic. I've also mastered using katanas, pistols, and (my favorite- I absolutely love this weapon because of soul eater) any type of scythe. My parents and uncle were impressed at how fast my skills have grown. I am able to last in a sparring match against my uncle for over an hour without magic with magic around 45 minutes. Today all my aunts and uncles were there they all gave me amazing gifts. I mostly received jewelry that were said to be limiters I wasn't allowed to take them off once my training was done. I didn't really understand what was they meant but I figured I'd find out eventually. My birthday party was fun some of the fairies even came and gave me summer wine they said I couldn't be affected by it because I was one of them. I kept hearing these sort of comments but couldn't put them together could you blame me I'm only 8. Once my party ended I went outside and say my aunty Dee looking at the sunset.

"Hey aunt Dee watcha thinking 'bout"

"Oh nothing hey hunny you've been doing so well with your healing magic that we decided to go on and teach you dragon slaying as well we were going to wait until you were ten but you show so much promse my little princess" she smiled at my pout I hated being called a princess all my spirits called me that one way or another it was annoying but then it hit me Im going to learn dragon taming magic.

As if she could see my excitement and confusion she laughed and said." All of us will teach you our magic you are our princess and we wouldn't have it any other way"

A gang of cheers could be hear from the hall and I turned around to see my minna looking at me with so much love I felt tears going down my face. I loved being with my minna it wasn't the same at the mansion with father jude he has grown so distant. My summer had only begun and I knew I was going to have a blast.


	3. Chapter 3

Timeskip end of summer back at the mansion

Lucy's POV

Im back home but it doesn't feel likehome father jude said I'm no longer allowed to go out or to go to camp. He has been really mad these past couple of days. I'm not sure why but I think my mom knows I should go ask her. As I walk towards my parents room I hear my father yelling

"Layla she's my daughter I don't care who you think you are she is my property and you can't take her I have given her as much love as possible but I'm reaching my limit I can't give her any more of my time. I already made a deal with some investors who are willing to arrange a marriage and pay a lot of money for her.!" Jude exclaimed

"You cant sell your own daughter she's only 8 and has a right to find love" my mom yelled back at him

"Yes I can she's my daughter too.. right.." He said it in a smug manner

My heart dropped I couldn't help but feel sad for so long I thought for sure he loved me but turns out he doesn't, not at all. What I don't understand was why did it seem like he knew something and there was another reason as to why he would want to get rid of me; it couldn't be because of the money, could it? All these thoughts were imprinted in my mind. I ran, I ran to my safe place the library where I could get lost in the stories of the dragons and think of my real home.

The arguing got worse and I was stuck in the middle this lasted up until my 13th birthday when I would learn the whole truth.

Timeskip lucy's 13th bday

Well its my birthday I should be happy right well I'm not its been a few years since I was able to stay at the dragon realm. My family will still visit my but it isn't enough nor is it the same. I haven't trained using my dragon taming magic because I knew father would be very upset to find out I was powerful. He doesn't even know I know I'm a mage. What worries me most is that my mom has been sick for a while and the doctors said she doesn't have much time. So here I am on my birthday walking to the west wing of the mansion to visit my dying mother.

"Hey mom" I said nervously

"hey birthday girl" she said quietly

"you wanted to see me?" I said with a bit of a questioning tone

"yes hunny I think it's time you knew the truth." She said quite willfully

I stood there dumbfounded… "truth.. what truth?"

"Jude isn't your real father infact you are only related to him because of my marriage you aren't his daughter. Do you remember daddy spirit?" –Layla

I shook my head yes. How could I not he gave me more fatherly attention than my own father.. I mean jude.

"Well hunny he's your biological father and you aren't really human my sweet princess. You are actually a rare breed you are a dragon spirit with the ties of the fae. Lucy you are special so many worlds captured in one embodiment, I am telling you this now because I can sense my end nearing"

With those few words whatever tears I had been holding in spilled and I crouched near the side of the bed asking her " why me?.. why now? Please don't die!"

She replied," Lucy you truly are a princess but of many worlds and will grow up to be a great queen I believe in you and I wont truly be gone I just cant stay on earthland for much longer to much of my magic has been used these past thirteen years." She then pointed to my locket and what she said shocked me even more if that was possible," that locket I made from my magic to neutralize your presence you are extremely powerful those limiters aren't enough to keep people from seeing your potential. Promise to never take it off and also your birthmark will soon return to you. My sweet Lucy once I'm gone go straight to the forest its not safe here."

I was about to protest but once I saw her face I couldn't defy her she is my mom and I love her so much. I will always do what she told me to do. I was also very aware of the tension between Jude and I. it was almost as if he was disgusted by me and now I understand why. I gave my mom a quick kiss before leaving to the servants quarters I couldn't be seen around my mom or jude would be upset and slap me. As I exited the room I felt a shift in the wind and new my mother was gone and left earthland. I went through the day as if nothing had happened. The servant sang me happy birthday and congratulated me on my turning 13 and officially being a teen but it didn't matter I felt alone. I trudged back to my room to see my spirit Aquarius with open arms and a packed luggage it was then I realized my mom had planned ahead; without hesitation I grabbed her hand and we were off into the forest towards my hidden cottage.

As we grew closer towards the cottage I almost cried tears of joy my minna was there my dragon and celestial family together with looks of sadness and sympathy. I ran towards them and knew everything was going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the next 4 years of my life going between worlds learning more taming magic from the dragons and other magics from different worlds and I would even take quest and earn money on earthland. Life was complicated but it was full of love I grew up to be respected by all and I was grateful to be accepted as one of their own. I was now a god and fairy slayer, dragon tamer, requip, celestial, heavenly body, light mage. My family and even my kingdoms 'that's right my kingdoms as in plural' were quite astounded when I mastered everything of the time span of 6 years ( if your confused as to why it was only 6 years she started at 6 but stopped at 8 because of Jude and returned to training with magic at 13 she is currently 15). I am also the number one ranking at hand to hand combat with and without weapons or magic. To me it has only been a mere 3 years since I left home but that is 3 years of the dragon realm and occasionally the celestial world but my dad said in earthland years Ive been gone for about teen years. I couldn't believe it.

I have been roaming around the garden for what seems like forever when I but into my best guy friend Damon. Damon is the only other dragon tamer and is a year older than me. He is 5' 6" and has the deepest blue eyes that you could swim in he has light tan skin and shoulder length midnight blue hair because of our dragon taming we have a mark of a dragon his is a black dragon wraps around his shoulder and you can see the head on his collar bone mine is a mix of gold and black the dragon is elegantly shaped on my face accenting my cheekbone on my left side. Damon said it makes me look attractive.

"Hey Lu why so glum?"

"Im not sure I guess I kind of miss earthland. It has been so long since I was last there and the kingdoms are all at peace the Olympians treat me like one of their own as do the fae and lets not forget the wolves the pack everyone is at peace."

"Lu what are getting at here?"

"I guess I want to go back, take a break from being princess and just be Lucy again"

"That's kind of tough you may be daddy's little girl but going back is a big step you think they'll let you?"

"idk but it's not like its forever I just want to feel normal for a bit"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too but what better time to ask then right now and if I something goes wrong you'll be there right?"

Damon and I blushed but I responded with a simple tug on the hand signaling it was time to get ready for my birthday ball. My birthday was one of the few days the dragons were genuinely happy since the death of my mom my uncle wasn't able to keep the portal open for the dragons to come and go from earthland much longer and thus the dragons had to abandon their dragon slayers.

The castle was decorated exquisitely and everyone was in their human form swaying across the ballroom dancing to the music my spirits Lyra and god Apollo composed. I was looking for my uncle and father so that I could talk to them about my request when a certain blue-haired dragon tamer grabbed me by the waist and onto the dance floor. I was amazed how well our outfits went with one another he wore a simple black tux with a crimson red bowtie while I wore a backless crimson dress that accented each of my curves and my golden multi-stripped colored hair was put up in a bun with my bangs curving around my face. We danced, laughed and talked for hours I wasn't aware that it was almost over and the guest were already leaving. Just as the last guest left the castle Damon walked with me towards my dad and uncle they could see the determination on my face.

"Dad can I ask you something" I asked carefully

"Sure hunny what is it?"

" I want to live on earthland for a while" I quickly stammered

He seemed to be caught off guard by my request but kept his demeanor neutral he turned towards my uncle who only shrugged. He replied by saying, "sure but be safe"

With that one sentence I got my keys out and summoned Virgo, "open the gate of the virgin I summon thee Virgo"

"Punishment princess?"

"No but I need you to pack some things from the spirit world in my messenger bag I will be leaving to earthland soon and if you could tell the other spirits whats going on to that would be great"

"ok princess"

With that out of the way I decided to leave in a week just so I could say good bye to everyone and I had to let yuki know that we are moving. Yuki is my exceed except she has many forms her true form is a griffin. Yup my exceed is special and one of a kind just like me.

**Lucy: Damon seems really sweet**

**Damon: what do you mean seems im your best friend?!**

**Me: Dont make me go dark dragon/god tamer on both of you**

**Lucy&Damon: NOOOOO **

**Yuki:sorry about that dallysbear hasnt had a cookie in days and gets cranky please read and review **

**Me: i want a cookie D':**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Thoughts_

**_flashbacks_**

Timeskip one week

Its time I'm going back to earthland. _I wonder how many much things have changed? _The last time I was on earthland was about ten years ago_, I hope Virgo has kept the cottage nice and tidy._ I walked to the throne room and saw my family with sad smiles

"What's with the sad faces it's not like I'm dying or something? I'm just gonna be gone for a bit but I'll always visit and one earthland day is nothing here." I tried to reassure them I hate seeing my family sad

"Princess please take care we can't lose you too, that would be the death of us" my uncle iggy (Igneel) said

"He's right we worry for you but we understand the need for some normalcy" Aunt Dee interjected

U.M. (uncle metalicana=U.M.) surprised me with a big bear hug before saying," watch out for our kids I'm sure they aare still looking for us you need to keep your identity a secret there those who wish to harm you…."

He was going to continue but was interrupted by the twin dragons her uncles sky and wes, " you can't forget about Jude he has just about gone mad searching for you I don't like to think about the lengths he'd go to bring you back just to sell you away"

With that said my family all growled and started to shift into their dragon forms fangs and claws sticking out drawing blood. Before anyone could say anything to prevent me from leaving I called Jace out the Voyager spirit.

"equip arc of the celestial keys I call thee voyager"

"Hello Lucy it's good to see your beautiful face again" he winked and grabbed my hand we walked through a teal tunnel and as we reached the end I heard someone shout my name I turned around and say Damon screaming at me what he said I couldn't believe. I gave him the best smile I could before holding my hand up above my forehead (think of sailor moons pose) it was our little secret and he knew I would never forget him.

Damon's POV

"Don't forget me!" I pleaded

I felt tears falling down my face the girl I love is leaving to earthland I wont be there. I'm worried she won't be mine anymore. As if she could feel my distress she makes our pose and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. I watch her figure slowly disappear and I know these next few years are going to be one of the longest and dullest I've ever lived through.

"Goodbye my love" I whispered as she disappeared from my view

Lucy's POV

I exited the portal and stepped into the same forest I had trained in so many years ago. A wave of nostalgia came crashing over me.

**_Short Flashback_**

**_"Momma momma its uncle acno and daddy" *I summoned my dragon wings and flew towards them* _**

**_"my little dragon good to see you again"- Acnologia_**

**_"hey there princess"- daddy spirit_**

**_Skip towards mothers death_**

**_"Lucy stay strong I love you no matter what I will always watch over you just like your grandma mavis"_**

**_"I love you too mom"_**

**_End flashback _**

I was brought to my knees due to the emotional exhaustion I had just felt. I was about to fall when a bright light came into my view.

"ahhhh"

"Princess!" Jace and Loke cried

They caught me before I made impact with the grass and started bickering over who was my hero. While they were having a pissing match I went to my little cottage and went straight to bed/ My last thoughts before I went to bed was _I'm back and I can join my grandma's guild maybe just maybe I can be normal for a bit._

**Damon: i'd like to point out that dallysbear does not own fairy tail no matter how delusional she may be **

**ME: Damon you meanie Lucy i have something to tell you :}**

**Lucy: Yes?**

**Me:well damon here * gets cut off because damon covered my mouth***

**Damon: Nothing i just wanted to let the readers know that they should read&review cause dallysbear is indesicive on who to pair you up with *whispers* even though you are my mate**

**Lucy: what was that?/**

**Me: He liiiiiiikkeesss... cookies! *smirks at damon***

**Damon:*sweatdrops* you are evil**

**Me: I know **


	6. Chapter 6

_Timeskip 3 earthland months_

"What a lovely morning" I hummed to myself

"Yes it is hime"

"Huh?..." I turned around to see Virgo standing behind me

"Punishment princess, "

"No Virgo, no punishment; could you lay out my clothes I was thinking about going into town I have already been reacquainted towards the customs in earthland and I think it's time I start taking jobs like any other mage" she replied with a "yes hime" and left to get my clothes

While she was gone I made my way towards the bathroom as soon as I entered I put a rune barrier so none of my male spirits could barge in on me. As I finished the rune I thought back to when Loke almost saw me naked. I just about died.

**_Flashback_**

**_I was starting to undress and was only in my lingerie (a cute black and white lace bra with matching panties) and was starting to strip out of those when I heard footsteps from outside. I knew it was one of my spirits because my cottage had runes placed so only specific people could enter so I just continued stripping. As I finished slipping off when I heard the bathroom door start to creek open. I gasped and put my towel up shielding myself from his eyes._**

**_"hey princess I came to return your…" loke paused midsentence when he caught a glimpse of a naked blond haired beauty_**

**_" You pervert! Lucy-kick!" I sent loke flying out of the bathroom crashing into her vanity set_**

**_"Damn it Loke haven't you heard of knocking?!" I shrieked and made sure to cover herself properly with her towel_**

**_End of flashback_**

I shuddered at that memory. I relaxed in the tub letting my vanilla scented shower gel fill my nose. I was finishing up rinsing Virgo knocked on the door telling me that not only had she laid out my clothes but she also prepared breakfast and packed my magic-stitched satchel with the proper necessities, before returning to the spirit world she all but begged for punishment I just sweat dropped. .-. ****

I walked out of the bathroom wearing my fuzzy robe and smiled at the choice of clothing. I put on my favorite black ripped skinny jeans a crimson red crop top with a pin stripped vest over and a leather jacket on top. I had on a pair suede ankle boot wedges that had black wings in them. (Think of wendy's shoes) I went over to my mirror and I started to mess with my hair. My hair was originally a sun kissed blond but as I started learning the different types of magic a streak of hair turned color too. My hair had different shades of red, blue, green, pink, and purple. I also had a streak of white and black it was odd because each streak was a certain shade but that one particular part of my hair mixed the two colors starting white at the roots shifting towards gray and ultimately turning black. I twirled my hair around putting it into a messy bun with that I was ready to face the world.

Throughout breakfast my spirit and I had some animated conversations and Aquarius kept on making fun of Aries and Taurus, and with each blush that came on Aries face a jealous face could be found on Loke's. We always teased them; it was just too easy. It's funny but I used to get jealous of Loke's affection towards others because I like being his only princess but after seeing him flirt with everyone I kind of just let that dream go, plus Jace and Damon made me feel special. At the thought of Damon I sighed it wouldn't be the same without hi we did everything together.

Once the whole fam bam and I finished eating I went off to the port of Hargeon. (A/N I think you know where this is going ;p) I started thinking of how I was going to get to grandma's guild I had only seen my "Uncle Makarov" the third master. As I walked around the port I bought one of the few remaining keys that I had yet to collect I used my feminine charms to bring down the price of the key. It was a silver key and most importantly it was Loke's brother. I was so happy I didn't even notice a group of girls in the middle of the road. That is until I heard them yelling Salamander

_Salamander isn't that a guy in uncle's guild? I thought_

As if reading my mind Yuki asked, "Isn't he apart of the guild you want to join Fairy sale?"

"It's fairy tail and yeah it is lets check it out" we walked towards the stupid fan girls to see a man flirting with them he made Loke look tame. I couldn't help but scoff. It wasn't until I was pushed into the middle of the crowd did I notice the hypnotic state. I growled when I realized that this fake salamander was using illegal magic I wasn't affected because I mastered every type of magic that has ever existed. I was about to pound this fake to the ground when…

**Loke: ugh why did you not just tell them what will happen next**

**Me: because its fun to make them wait**

**Lucy: but dally its not nice and you dont want to upset your readers and you dont want me to call the boys over hmmm?**

**Me:*sweatdrops* n-n-noo! the boys scare me .-. especially Jace...  
**

**Loke:Ha! in your face *points towards Jace***

**Me:.. and Loke**

**Jace: Ha! **

**Layla: boys are you bugging sweet dallysbear**

**Both: NO!*hides behind Hime***

**Me: Hi momma :D**

**Layla: sweetie continue with the story  
ingeel: Dallysbear does not own Fairy Tail**


	7. announcement

**Sorry if the previous chapter seemed rushed i just felt that it was taking to long to introduce any fairy tail guild members**

**Let me know if you'd like some fluff let me know what pairing you'd prefer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:hey guys sorry if these few chapters arent to your liking and i hope you aren't too disappointed with the minimum fluff**

**Luce: get on with it i want to read the story**

**Me: fine... i hope you enjoy**

**Luce: please read and review and dallysbear does not own fairy tail**

**Yuki: but atleast with her i exist. does that mean you don't love me D:**

**Luce: no yuki of course i love you **

**Me: ooooh lucy you made her cry you need to be punished**

**Virgo: punishment my queen?**

**Me:*sweatdrops* NO!**

**Damon: here's the story .-.**

_thoughts_

I was about to pound this fake to ground when a pink haired idiot crashed into the fake screaming Igneel. I sat on the sidelines watching the whole thing play out.

"Igneel!" the pink haired idiot screamed tackling the fake he continued shouting, "Where have you been" "Why'd you leave?" " I found you!" after about ten minutes of his blabbering and hateful glares from the fakes fan girls did the idiot stop talking and look at the fake.

He glared and pointed at the fake "Who the hell are you!? You're not Igneel! "

"I'm Salamander; who else would I be." The fake said _ugh his ego is so annoying_

"No you're not" that one statement was the pink haired idoit's downfall he was mobbed by a group of fan girls

As I started to walk away the fake grabbed my shoulder and it happened what I dreaded most he started to flirt with me….

"Hello beautiful' he purred in my ear

"Get away from me creep" I pushed him away he seemed caught off guard and looked at his hand. I followed where his eyes landed and saw a ring and as he shifted his gaze he saw yuki in my arms. He seemed disappointed because she was covering my breast. I couldn't stand to be near him anymore I punched him and went to help the poor pink haired idiot.

Natsu's POV

I was walking down the streets of Hargeon looking for Igneel when I whiffed the most intoxicating smell I had ever encountered. Happy and I were starving and this smell was not helping I could feel some drool pooling in my mouth. I looked down to happy and asked him where we should go eat.

"Hey happy how many jewels do we have?"

"I'm not sure Natsu but it looks like its only enough for one fish!" he sounded like he was about to cry I was going to comfort him when I saw a group of girls screaming Salamander and my mind started racing.

_Igneel could it really be you I thought _

I ran into the crowd and tackled the so called Salamander.

"Igneel" I screamed tackling him as I continued shouting, "Where have you been" "Why'd you leave?" " I found you!" After a few minutes I quit yelling and saw to my disappointment another fake. It wasn't igneel. I was so upset I had to grab Happy to prevent myself from punching him.

I glared and pointed at the fake "Who the hell are you!? You're not Igneel! "

"I'm Salamander; who else would I be." The fake said _ugh his ego is so annoying_

"No you're not" I yelled at the fake once more only to realize that it was the wrong thing to say. I was was mobbed by a group of fan girls.

As I was being attacked my nose picked up on the intoxicating smell from earlier. I looked around to see a girl around my age being harassed by that faker. I listened in on their conversation

"Hello beautiful' I saw him purr into her ear

"Get away from me creep" she pushed him away, he seemed caught off guard and looked at his hand. I followed where his eyes landed and saw a ring and as he shifted his gaze back towards the girl again. I was taken back by her eyes she had the most brilliant brown eyes I had seen. I followed the creeps gaze and was shocked to see her carrying an exceed in her arms. He seemed disappointed because she was covering my breast and I sort of was too. I could see her irritation I so would've punched him and but she beat me to it.

I unintentionally growled but laughed when I saw him fly towards the other side of the street. My laughter stopped when I realized she was walking up to me.

"Hey Happy is she coming over here?" I whispered to happy

"Aye!" he simply replied he seemed distracted by the other exceed he only ever reacted that way towards Wendy's exceed.

As she approached she held her hand out. I like the idiot I am just sat on the floor looking like and idiot.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked. I replied with a small nod

"you know I don't bite" she smiled at me and helped me up

"so what's your name?" she asked and tilted her head slightly

_Soo cute… I thought _

"N-natsu, my name is natsu" damn I stuttered

"Hi Natsu my name is Luce-er, Lucella. Lucella Heart" she seemed a bit unsure but I didn't pay attention to that what had grabbed my attention was the fact that this girl was what I'vebeen smelling and she had an exceed. It was weird she didn't smell like a dragon slayer and she didn't seem powerful.

"Hey Luce why do you have an exceed?" she seemed to ponder that question and I saw the exceed od her head.

"Well if you're wondering if I'm a dragon slayer then the answer is no. Also as to why I have an exceed is because, well, I found her and raised her as my own. She's like my daughter." She pointed towards the exceed, "Yuki come on, introduce yourself"

The little exceed waved "Hi I'm Lucella's exceed. It's nice to meet you."

By now happy jumped in "Hi I'm happy do you want my fish?"

Yuki replied with a simple "No thanks"

Luce laughed at the little interaction between our exceeds. She then gave me the cutest smile and invited us to dinner. As we were walking I asked her what magic she had and in return I told her mine.

"Hey Luce what type of magic do you use?"

She seemed to ponder this question as if deciding what to say

"I use celestial magic and time ark. How about you? You seem to be a fire type of mage"

"Wow you're good, I'm a fire dragon slayer" I thought she would be impressed but she surprised me with a simple cool. I replied by calling her weird.

I was a bit impressed with the time ark but laughed about the celestial part which led me to be punched in the face. We then went into an all you can eat buffet and I was surprised she had a hearty appetite seeing how skinny she is. We started talking about the fake salamander the dinner ended too soon but then I perked up when she said she wanted to join a guild.

"So Luce what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm traveling checking out guilds I haven't joined one yet but I have one in mind"

Before she could say any more I grabbed her arm and I ran back to fairy tail. I heard her protests and saw a slight blush I didn't understand why but then blushed when I realized we were holding hands. After a few minutes she was running by my side not even breaking a sweat. _She's amazing she's going to fit in perfectly. I thought_

Lucy's POV

Wow Igneel's kid they both have that fire in their belly (no pun intended) when he started asking me questions I panicked but thankfully my little yuki helped piece together a story through our telepathy.

I think Happy likes yuki the way he followed her like a lost puppy made me smile it was the sweetest thing I had seen. I felt kind of bad about Natsu being trampled and since he's uncle Iggy's son I felt the need to treat him to dinner. It was amusing to see his reaction to food. I was about to leave with yuki on my back to check out guilds but e grabbed me and we were on our way to what I would assume to be his guild.

_I wonder what they're like as long as its not raven tail im happy_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: so far this is how the poll has been**

**Gray:1**

**Natsu:1**

**Laxus:1**

**Damon:3**

**Sting:1**

**Rouge:1**

**Damon: yes i'm winning i'll get to keep Lucy as my mate other guys:*growls* she is my mate!**

**Keep voting i want to know who you think Lucy should be with**

Timeskip in front of fairytail

Lucy's POV

We were in front of Natus's guild doors and I noticed the guild symbol looked eerily familiar. I was going to ask the name of the guild when I smelled a few familiar scents, then it hit me. '_Wait I know that symbol I used to have one when I was little'_ Before Natsu could breakdown the doors I ran inside following the scents only to run into uncle makarov and Macao. They turned around with shocked faces

"Hello uncle don't tell the rest of the guild my true identity. I don't want to be found by my father my new identity is Lucella Hearrt I guess you can make up any backstory you find appropriate" I told him through telepathy. He just nodded in response

"How is it you are still so youmg?"

"Don't worry uncle"

"you've returned my child and so has your stamp" he said with a smile on his face and hugged me

I look at the left side of my waist to see my black fairy tail stamp glowing again.

The whole guild had been watching our interaction with intense eyes. I could hear the whispers going on throughout the guild "that can't be who I think it is" "she's been here before?" and '"who is she?" I pretended to be oblivious to the mummers and the attention I've been receiving from the male population. The silence was broken when a certain oink haired slayer ran up to my face yelling

"Wait! You've been here before?! I've never seen or heard of you…"

"That's because she was here before most of you youngsters joined." Uncle Mak answered Natsu's rambling

"what do you mean by that master?" a scarlet haired beauty asked

"He means that I had joined when I was very young but for a while I've been Mia. Oh by the way I'm Lucella Heart and this is my exceed Yuki."

"I'm Scarlet S-class mage, Titania" she replied and her expression went from sweet to serious when she saw Yuki. "How do you have an exceed? Are you a dragon slayer?"

"She's not a dragon slayer her scent is nothing like the rest of ours" Natsu and a black haired metal faced guy said

"Natsu I already told you I didn't need to be a dragon slayer we were just compatible, plus, I couldn't leave her to fend for herself"

"Well then what magic do you use?" a raven haired cutie asked

"ice princess where did you come from?!"

"What did you call me flamebrain?!"

"Gray, Natsu are you fightin?" Erza glared at the two males and they turned into happy go lucky people

"N-no Erza we're not fighting were the bet of friends" they both stuttered out

"Ok…. Well to answer your question" I paused 'it's only logical if I say celestial that's what I already told Natsu but should I tell them I can summon all my spirits and Loke is a spirit as well?' I thought against it "I'm a celestial mage"

"Isn't that the weakest type of magic I mean your just hiding behind your spirits letting the do your dirty work. Tch" a blond man with a lightning scar running down his right eye said

I had a vein popping out I was pissed

" I don't care what you think about me but my spirits are NOT tools they are my friends I fight beside them!" I said in a deathly calm tone

He only replied with a tch and whatever before walking away.


	10. question

Guys there is a poll on my profile on who you think should be with lucy. And I'm sorry for not updating often but I have 3 chapters written out they should be up by the weekend


	11. Chapter 11

**hey minna it's me im back sorry it's been crazy and i've been going through a lot and needed some time to myself but please go on my profile and vote who lucy should end up with because if not well it'd be sad. **

**Lucy: im forever alone T_T **

**Damon Rouge Sting Gray Natsu Laxus: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Natsu: pick someone maybe me?**

**Rouge:*punches natsu* let them choose she deserves to be happy**

**Jellal: dallysbear does not own fairy tail **

**ME: thanks jellal maybe you should be paired up ne ;P guys please vote read and review **

**oh and enjoy**

Laxus POV

I was sitting at the bar talking to Gajeel and Levy about missions when I smelled Natsu's scent accompanied by the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled. I could tell Gajeel was partially affected by the new scent but since he has levy he was snapped out of his trans-like state. I turn towards the entrance and see a blur of gold and black dash off to gramps. The blur stopped infron of him and what I heard made me so confused.

"How are you still so young?"

What does he mean? Who is that?

Don't worry uncle" the mystery woman said

I saw them hug and continued talking

"You've returned and so has your stamp"

She takes off her cloak and my heart leaps. She's wearing black ripped skinny jeans a crimson red crop top with a pin stripped vest over and a leather jacket on top a pair suede ankle boot wedges that had black wings in them. (Think of wendy's shoes) Her hair is a sun kissed blonde I just want to run my hands through. I look around and see most if not all the men drooling at the goddess in front of me. I had to suppress a growl from escaping my lips Cana was watching her with envious eyes. She was perfection in my eyes. The whispers in the guild didn't make much sense some were saying how she hasn't change, questioning if it's really her or she looks like her mother while others were more reasonable asking who is she?

I was trying to figure things out when Natsu comes barging in

"Wait you've been here before?! I've never seen or heard of you…." Before he could continue his blabbering gramps interupted him" that's because she was here before most of you youngsters joined"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked instead of gramps answering my blonde goddess spoke "He's saying that when I was younger I joined but for the past few years I've been MIA. Oh by the way I'm Lucella and this is my exceed Yuki"

'Wait exeed she doesn't smell like the other slayers'

As if reading my mind Erza and Natsu voice my thoughts and Lucella explained that she wasn't a slayer but a celestial mage. I was shocked she was one of the few living celestial mages left. I've met a few of them and they were all cruel and I let my anger take over.

"Isn't that the weakest type of magic I mean you're just hiding behind your spirits letting the do your dirty work. _Tch_" I said

I saw a vein popping out and could tell she was pissed

"I don't care what you think about me but my spirits are NOT tools they are my friends I fight beside them!" she said in a deathly calm tone

I only replied with a _tch_ and whatever before walking away. I left before I could get her to hate me anymore than she seemed to I felt rage radiating off of her it was suffocating I couldn't stand it anymore looking at her being happy and open with pinky and stripper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yuki: Dally~chan does not own fairy tail**

**Me: I know TT_TT**

Gray's POV

After Laxus left I went to Lucella's side. 'I can't believe he said that'

"Don't worry Ta lulu he's just a stuck up brat" Master told her

"He's changed" she replied

"A lot has my dear come to my office in a bit and we can talk about your return. Ok?"

She nodded and smiled the cutest smile I'd ever seen. I have to admit though their conversation was a bit weird she acts like she knows us.

"Hey brats Lucella's has returned to complete our family" Master yelled at the entire guild

"I am Lucella heart and she is Yuki please take care of us." She said in the cutest way tilting her head a bit to the side she looks like an angel. I couldn't help but blush.

I noticed her walking up to me with my shirt in her hand.

"Um..Gray"

"Yea?"

"Here's your shirt"

"what when did this happen?! Ugh.. thanks Ella." I said as I took my shirt from her hand and put it on.

Lucy's POV

"Ella?"

"Yea it's the nickname I decided to give you it's shorter than Lucella" He smirked at the end

_'Man things sure have changed Laxus isn't that sweet little boy I used to know and Mira she's not the demon I used to beat up for picking fights with Erza all of them seemed to have changed a bit it's funny none of my old friends recognized me I guess being gone for 10 years is a long time and I have changed as well I guess hoping around worlds messes up a person's sense of time'_

"Yo ella you there?" Gray asked shocking me out of my thoughts

"Yea sorry I was just thinking about stuff. Um Gray I'm going to go to talk to master alright? Bye" I said and scurried off to the master's office.

**hmmmm wounder what she has to say?**


End file.
